Obsoleto
by Noel Blue
Summary: Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo fosse completamente esquecido. Para alguém, então, perguntar: Quem era Harry Potter, mesmo?


OBSOLETO

**.**

**E** são tantas marcas  
Que já fazem parte  
Do que eu sou agora  
Mas ainda sei me virar

**Lanterna dos afogados – Os Paralamas do Sucesso**

**-X- **

Nasceu como Harry James Potter. No início teve uma mãe e um pai, que muito o amaram, mas lhe foram tomados por um detestável homem sedento por poder. Aconteceu tão rápido que ninguém pôde ver, realmente, como tudo aconteceu e as únicas testemunhas já estavam mortas.

Não houve tempo para dizer adeus.

Apenas para deixar a saudade e a falta que faziam como uma cicatriz que nunca se fechava.

Cresceu, então, como O-garoto-que-sobreviveu. Não teve lá muitos amigos, mas os que tivera valeram por milhões. E teve duas famílias: a sua que odiava, por que seus tios também nunca gostaram dele; e a substituta, que lhe acolhera calorosamente de braços abertos. Na segunda família, o amor continuou sempre o mesmo, ainda que ele não fosse ruivo. No fundo, no fundo, Harry sempre foi Harry Weasley também. Era nesse sobrenome que ele encontrara a felicidade.

Também foi conhecido como Testa-Rachada. A cicatriz nunca o deixou em paz, e embora não doesse mais, ele quase podia sentir a dor circulando ela, como uma consequência por quem ele foi, para jamais esquecer. Draco Malfoy não ajudou quando o chamava assim, e isso lhe causou muita mágoa.

Foi O escolhido. A felicidade durou até quando deu, mas o tempo passou mais rápido que o previsto, e ele deixou de ser um garoto para se tornar um homem antes do tempo. Essa transformação se deu para que ele pudesse salvar aqueles que amavam, e aqueles que o desprezaram também. Mas, principalmente, para salvar o mundo que o recebeu sem preconceitos, sem receios, sem hesitações, sem dúvidas.

Ele nunca pediu nada em troca, e nunca pôde dizer não. Pois sempre soube que era sua obrigação cuidar daquilo que um dia cuidou dele.

E, assim, os anos se passaram, até que Harry se tornou marido e pai. Não soube muito bem quando aconteceu, mas quando se deu conta já estava de pé no altar. Sentiu algo aquecer dentro de si e imaginou que fosse seu coração. E o sorriso foi involuntário, por que era uma das pequenas felicidades das quais pôde desfrutar em sua vida. Seus filhos eram lindos e ele se orgulhava deles também. Quando olhava para seus garotos, lembrava-se de si mesmo e da infância que não teve, e dizia a si mesmo que não repetiria o mesmo erro com seus pequenos. Às vezes, via fotos de seu casamento e pensava em como teve sorte de ter encontrado a Gina.

Aquele foi seu recomeço para a vida.

E o fim chegou não muito tarde disso. Morreu como O herói. Lutou bravamente por aquilo que acreditava, teve seus amigos o apoiando e criou forças para derrotar o que parecia impossível. Teve seus amigos machucados e torturados por algo que só ele deveria fazer, e a culpa o corroeu como nunca. Mas ele sempre soube que não poderia desistir. Voldemort morrerá e ele mais uma vez voltou a ser O-garoto-que-sobreviveu. Nunca o agradeceram devidamente, e ele merecia mais. No entanto, o tempo continuava passando com um piscar de olhos, naquele tic-tac incessante. E então, viu que seu tempo chegou ao fim. A morte chegou no tempo certo, apesar de tudo. Já havia presenciado e experimentando dificuldades demais. Estava cansado, exausto e, quem sabe, poderia ver seus pais novamente. O fim lhe parecia certo, familiar. Seria o fim de todas as guerras que lutou, para que finalmente pudesse ter o seu descanso.

Mas no final, ele continuaria sendo apenas mais alguém que existiu por ali. Foi apenas mais uma alma penada que vagou por aquele mundo fantástico, por que muitos sabiam que virão outros Harry's para salvá-los de outras guerras. Os anos eram realmente cruéis, tudo que um dia foi de grande glória, viraria apenas histórias. E o tempo passou e tudo foi esquecido na mente das pessoas, e já não se falava aos filhos sobre o passado. Seus amigos não perduraram para levar adiante seus feitos, por que todos estavam mortos, como efeito natural da vida. Tudo virou lenda, coisas da imaginação popular, e ninguém poderia garantir que tudo aconteceu. Se tiver sorte, achará sua história em alguns livros velhos. No meio da poeira do esquecimento.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo até que tudo fosse completamente esquecido. Para alguém, então, perguntar: Quem era Harry Potter, mesmo?

* * *

Nunca iremos esquecer HP, sempre irá viver em nossos corações. _Comentários?_


End file.
